lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:The End
To jeszcze nie koniec Mimo, że serial został zakończony, to zostało jeszcze dużo do zrobienia, uzupełnienia, wyjaśnienia na stronach naszej Lostpedii; TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC... Myślę, że przyda się strona (przynajmniej na razie strona dyskusji odcinka), która służyć będzie do wyrażenia swoich opini, przemyśleń, interpretacji, uczuć i odczuć, zachwytów i rozterek na temat zakończenia serialu jak również na temat całego serialu. Mam nadzieję, że dyskusja rozwinie się sama... --Lukasew 10:43, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) * Może jednak zacznę i to od swoich odczuć. Obejrzałem wczoraj - od tego czasu jestem struty, nic mi się nie chce, o niczym nie mogę myśleć. Praca leży. Mam uczucie pustki, nie mogłem spać, jak już zasnąłem śnili mi się bohaterowie - miałem straszne opory przed obejrzeniem ostatniego odcinka, ale obejżałem i jestem nie do życia. Czuję się zawieszony, chce mi się raz płakać raz śmiać, mam wszystko gdzieś i najlepiej gdzieś bym się zaszył... ot chociażby w alternatywnej rzeczywistości (która została źle nazwana, bo to nie była alternatywna rzeczywistość). Jeszcze nigdy tak dramatycznie nie przeżywałem zakończenia żadnej serii, sześć sezonów, sześć lat, a teraz nic... oni się odnaleźli, a ja się zagubiłem...--Lukasew 12:33, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) * To ja może powiem tyle, Lost Unanswered Question, jak na moje za dużo, nie wytłumaczyli. Miałem nadzieje, że troszkę więcej się dowiem. No, ale cóż. Zawsze jak oglądałem losta czekałem tylko na odpowiedzi. Widać będzie trzeba jeszcze raz obejrzeć wszystkie odcinki, może znajdę jakąś odpowiedź na nurtujące mnie pytania. Może ma ktoś filmiki z alternatywnymi zakończeniami, miały być puszczone w telewizji w USA.--CrazyBaran 17:02, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) * - Kiedyś Ben powiedział, rozmawiając, jak sądził, z Johnem że nigdy nie widział Jacoba, potem jednak, nim go zabił, mówił o tym, jak Jacob kazał mu czekac... - A Wald Lloyd? Jego ojciec zginął podobnie jak Sayid poza wyspa na wodzie. Ten drugi jest, tamtego nie ma - dlatego że nikt go nie lubił? Powiązanego silnie z wyspą Mr Eko też nie było.. - Jack oddał władze Hugo, on też jednak mimo niesmiertelnoś i podobnej do Jacoba tam był. Komu więc oddał przywództwo? Jack musiał zginąc bo tez tam był. Benjamin stal sie raczej dobry, nawet Hugo znając cała przeszłośc z wyspy nazwał go numerem dwa. A tylko on z zazdrości mógłby byc wrogiem Hugo, Wildmore w końcu też nieżył. - Ben zabija Jacoba, "John" wrzuca jego ciało do paleniska, potem zwłoki się spaliły - nie widac mich chyba gdy atakuje już jako Dym. "W trakcie wędrówki do obozu Ilana daje Milesowi woreczek z prochami Jacoba zebranymi w Posągu i dowiaduje się, że zabójcą jej przywódcy nie jest Potwór a Ben." Potem jednak Jacob pojawia się by porozmawiac z kandydatami,i mówi że ma czas do czasu, jak istnieją jegoi zwłoki (!) które jeszcze się palą - ale wyglądało to tak, jakby zapaił je akurat teraz. Czemu? Dlatego, zaczął je palic by móc się pokazac resztce jego kandydatów, wcześniej nie mógł? Ale skąd w ogóle wzięły się tam te zwłoki? Eeeeee? - O co chodziło z tym eksperymentem na Desmondzie? Wildmorowi kazał to niby Jacob.. udał się, bo Desmond w normalnej rzeczywistości poznał prawdę? Chyba o to? A co znaczyła zmiana Wildmora - naprawdę po wizycie Jacoba stal się "dobry"? Dlaczego chciał więc zabic Soyera i innych? Na pewno Jacob nie pozwolilby mu ich zabic. - Gdy Jacob ginie, pojawia się Hugowi, gdy ten czuwa koło rannego Saida. Mówi o tym, że trzeba pomóc mu i każe Hugowi iśc z futerałem do świątni. Ale ożywiony Sayid staje się sojusznikiem Dymu. Jacob tego nie przewidział? Niby wtedy miałby byc zabity przez truciznę, ale się to nie udaje. Koniec końców poświęca się w łodzi podwodnej. To przewidział Jacob? -- M. * Doladnie, co z liczbami? To że mają wielkie znaczenie to jedno, drugie to czemu nagle straciły swoją moc? Hugo w "innej rzeczywistości" jest szczęśliwy, wcześniej nienawidził tych liczb. Jeśli jednak umarli, liczby nie mają znaczenia. Ale kiedy umarli? Za pierwszym razem w samolocie nie, bo na wyspie liczby tez przyniosły wiele nieszczęśc.. * To dorzucę moją teorię: wyspa była jak najbardziej realna. Ten "drugi świat", jak powiedział ojciec Jacka, był w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie. Podejrzewam, że jest to czas gdy już wszyscy zmarli ("niektórzy umierają przed tobą, niektórzy po tobie" czy jakoś tak). Nie pasuje tu krwawienie szyi Jacka, ale jest tyle niedociągnięć i sprzecznych szczegółów, że musieli by to wytłumaczyć sami autorzy. * ehh za wiele pytań sie teraz zrodziło i przez te wszystkie serie... coś czuje że przez lostów powstaie nowy styl tworzenia serialów: bez odpowiedzi... * I co z numerami, dlaczego były przeklęte? * Mnie sie wydaje, że jesli oni juz umarli na wypsie podczas katastrofy oceanic 815 i wymyślili sobie tą wyspe to te liczby tez poprostu były wymyślone i nie miały żadnegoznaczenia chyba tak to trzeba rozumiec.... * Znalazłem taki komentarz, który myślę, że wiele wyjaśnia: Ja to rozumiem tak, że to wszystko co się działo w alternatywnej rzeczywistości to się dzieje już po śmierci ich wszystkich (część umarła na wyspie, w tym Jack... część żyła jeszcze długo później - np. Hugo i Ben (byli najpewniej obrońcami wyspy, nawet sobie dziękowali, coś w stylu "byłeś dobrym drugim, a ty dobrym pierwszym"))... Za to co zrobili za życia dla wyspy (np. Jack za jej uratowanie) po śmierci "przeżyli" swoje życie drugi raz w sposób "lepszy" (Jack miał syna w alterspekcji, Hugo nie miał passy nieszczęść, Ben był nauczycielem, itd.)... Wszyscy musieli sobie przypomnieć wszystko aby ruszyć dalej (zakończyć tą pośmiertną wędrówkę w "międzyświatach?/czyśćcu?" opisywaną w alterspekcji) --Lukasew 10:13, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) * Może to faktycznie nie koniec? Słowa Bena, mówiące o tym, że nie wejdzie do kościoła bo musi coś jeszcze załatwic. Jaki nieprzewidywalny on był każdy wie. A może widząc jak każdy inny swoją przeszłośc postanowi znowu jakims sposobem powrócic na tak mu "ukochaną" wyspe? -- M. * Powiedzmy że tak: Życie bohaterów i to co się działo na wyspie - wszystko działo się w normalnym świecie. Jak więc potoczą się losy tych, co odlecieli samolotem? Czemu Richard nie pojawił się w kościele, będąc w jakiś sposób związany z Benem? Ok, nie bylo też innych osób.. Co dokłądnie jednak decydowało o ich obecności? To, że spotykając się poznali swoje prawdziwe ja. A reszta? Np Daniel, był na koncercie.. Co się będzie działo z Hugo i Benem mniej więcej wiemy - powinno pojawic się to na dvd. -- M. * Zastanawia mnie - Matka Faradeya zabroniła ingerowac Desmondowi. Czemu? Nie chciała żeby wiedzieli że są w.. no właśnie, w "czyśccu"? Tylko w ich wobraźni w idealnym świecie? Taki byłby inny, więc to odpada.. -- M. * Gdzieś ktoś się pytał, co z Aaronem, że miał byc takim ważnym dzieckiem a tu nic.. Wiecie co ja myślę? Był ważny. Chocby dla Charliego. Wczesniej był wragiem, narkomanem, który chciał się zabic. Wyspa sprawiła, Aaron i jego matka sprawili że odnalazł cel w życiu, że miał dla kogo życ. Podobnie CALA reszta. Stali sie kims i to prawda co mówił Jacob - wyspa tak ich potrzebowała jak i oni jej potrzebowali. -- M. * "Locke pyta co zaszło w chatce gdy pierwszy raz poszli odwiedzić Jacoba. Linus przyznaje się, że kłamał. Rozmawiał z pustym krzesłem bo wstydził się tego, że nigdy nie spotkał lidera Innych.". Zastanawia mnie od dłuższego czasu... Linus trafił do Innych gdy był nastolatkiem. W jakiś sposób sprawił że Wildmore musiał opuścic wyspę i stał się automatycznie jej szefem, ale... Jaka tu rola Richarda? Był na wyspie o wiele dłużej. Miał służyc jako pośrednim między ludźmi z wyspy a Jacobem. Można powiedziec ze to był powód dla którego nie przewodził nimi, jednakże był właśnie z nimi cały czas. Nie krążył między obozem z Jackiem na czele a Innymi, był z tymi drugimi jako "człowiek Bena". To nie za mały zaszczyt jak na osobę która żyje łooohohohoo ile czasu i to ONA tak naprawdę miałą kontakt z Jacobem? Ben żalił "się iż mieszka na Wyspie 35 lat i w kółko słyszał imię Jacob. Zawsze wykonywał polecenia lidera i nigdy nic nie kwestionował, a gdy chciał się zobaczyć z Jacobem słyszał "Musisz poczekać, musisz być cierpliwy" - zapewne od Richarda - , natomiast John mógł to zrobić kiedy chciał.". Tak więc rozkazy (ile ich było? Jak często Jacob się mieszał w ich życie?) musiały przechodzic przez samego Richarda, który mówił o nich Benowi. Co śmieszniejsze więcej pomysłów na siebie miał właśnie Linus, jakby to on miał ponad 100 lat. -- M. * Jak dla mnie finał był wspaniały, wzruszający i epicki. A dwie sceny: pojedynek w deszczu na klifie i finałowa scena w Kościele naprawdę zasługują na ukłony od pasa dla twórców i aktorów, coś pięknego... Ale teraz przejdźmy do natury technicznej finału, nie wiedziałem czy pisać tu czy założy nowy temat na Forum ale stwierdziłem, że to miejsce jest odpowiednie. A mianowicie: chyba wypadałoby zmienić szablon Równoległej linii czasowej i pozmieniać jej nazewnictwo we wszystkich artykułach gdyż jak już wiemy nie był to realny świat a Czyściec gdzie rozbitkowie w nowych życiach musieli ułożyć sobie życie na nowo i naprawić winy z poprzedniego. --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 09:48, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) * NIE podoba mi się ukierunkowanie zakończenia serialu w kierunku ściśle chrześcijańskim i katolickim (mimo że sam nim jestem). Nigdy nie padło słowo "Czyściec" ani "Raj", tak więc końcówka opisu odcinka jest nieobiektywna. mr.OTHER * Jestem ciekaw czemu to w 6 serii ani razu nie pojawił sie Mr. Eko, pomimo tego iż znajdował się na oficjalnym plakacie promującym tą serię... DzUx Podtytuł na stronie ostatniego odcinka Witajcie! Mój post dotyczy pewnego podtytułu (nie wiem jak to fachowo nazywacie), a mianowicie "Czyśćca". Otóż nie jestem do końca przekonana o słuszności nazwania go tak. To, że "druga linia czasowa" była tak naprawdę "czyśćcem" jest tylko jedną z wielu teorii. Oczywiście, zostało powiedziane, że jest to życie po śmierci, ale owo słowo ("czyściec", jakby ktoś nie zrozumiał) nigdy nie padło. Myślę, że nazwanie tego tak jest... hmm... zbyt kategoryczne. Uważam, że jest to nadinterpretacja i o wiele trafniejszą nazwą byłoby po prostu "Życie po śmierci", albo coś w tym stylu. Oczywiście - jest to sprawa jdynie formalna, ale nie chcę ingerować w ten artykuł, gdyż to mogłoby urazić autora. Tak więc kieruję prośbę do redagujących o rozpatrzenie mojego komentarza i ewentualne działania w tej sprawie ;). Pozdrawiam -- Violetduck (napisane o 12:58, dnia 22 czerwca 2010) Pomimo tego ze dwa ostatnie sezony byly mniej ciekawe od pozostalych, film jest genialny. A dlatego jest genialny bo jest caly czas wiecej pytan niz odpowiedzi np... Nie rozumiem krawieniana szyi Jacka w alterspekcie (w tym zyciu po zyciu) skoro juz nie zyl... , dlaczego hugo zmarl skoro stal sie niesmiertelny na wyspie ??? Co sie stało z wyspą ?? zatonęła ? na poczatku sezonu 6 bodajze w odc LAX jest motyw gdziewyspa pokazana jest na samym dnie oceanu... zatonęła ? jak...??